


Valentine's Day Sex

by chanbaekcum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcum/pseuds/chanbaekcum





	Valentine's Day Sex

The café was warm, filled with low chatter and the pungent scent of roasting coffee. A jazz band sent its smooth sound over the vast expanse of crowded tables. Seated by the window, Baekhyun bent his head over his sketch book, silently absorbed in the task of laying out the scene around him. His pencil glided across the page; he glanced around frequently to take in the exact detail of a certain mug or a woman's blouse. Incessantly, he flipped the dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey, Baek."

Chanyeol slid into the seat before Baekhyun, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. Baekhyun looked up, startled, as Chanyeol's shadow blocked his light. The strawberry-blond gazed at him with warm green eyes, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun murmured, leaning back in his chair. He brought a hand up to loosen the plaid scarf wrapped about his neck. "I didn't notice you come in."

"Have you been waiting long?" Chanyeol asked, his voice low. Baekhyun felt a flush begin to heat his pallid cheeks. For the first time, he noticed Chanyeol's freshly pressed black suit, accented by a silky red tie.

"N-not really," Baekhyun replied quietly. He was suddenly self-conscious of his own plain, homely clothing—the tattered pea coat that had been his father's, the thick wool scarf that his mother had made. He laid his pencil down across the page of his sketch book, averting his eyes.

"What were you drawing?" Chanyeol glanced down at the sketch. He noticed a waitress clearing a table nearby and waved her over.

"Oh! Ano..." Baekhyun moved the pencil aside, hair falling over his eyes as he bent his head. "Just the café. The professor asked us to keep a sketch book. We're supposed to do at least one sketch per day, small stuff, usually, but I haven't done a full scene in a while."

"It's looking good, Baek," Chanyeol chimed.

The waitress approached their table and they ordered their coffees, Chanyeol's a mocha with a triple shot of espresso, Baekhyun's black. The waitress whisked their orders away, weaving through the cluttered tables back to the bar.

The fidgeting pair was silent for a few moments, Baekhyun brushing the hair away from his face, Chanyeol shifting in his seat. Finally, Baekhyun cleared his throat softly.

"I didn't know we were going formal today."

"What?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and cocking an ear toward his companion.

"The suit," Baekhyun said. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh," Chanyeol chuckled. "This? It's nothing. I just wanted to look good for you." He looked at Baekhyun, his charming grin widening.

Baekhyun blushed at the frank confession. He swallowed, biting his lip.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, offering a nervous smile. "I feel under-dressed."

"Oh, no! You look great, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun raised his eyes to meet Chanyeol's, and their gazes locked for a brief moment. Baekhyun recognized the want in Chanyeol's stare, the unnerving lust that was suddenly so obvious. The dark-haired man had to look away; he tried to think back to the last time they'd been together and realized that their last tryst had been over three weeks ago. His face heated. He could feel Chanyeol still looking at him, undressing him with those bright green eyes. The thought sent goosebumps racing down his spine.

The waitress returned to their table, setting the heavy mugs down before them. She made an offer that Baekhyun couldn't quite catch, something about pastries, but Chanyeol sent her away with a thank-you. Then it was just the two of them again. Baekhyun moved his hand to clutch at the handle of the mug, staring down at the steam wafting up from the dark, aromatic coffee.

"So," Chanyeol began, flexing his shoulders as he got comfortable in his seat. "How do you like your studies?"

Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol, caught off guard by the sudden change in mood. Chanyeol sipped his coffee, steady green gaze watching Baekhyun expectantly.

"They're, ah... They're alright. I enjoy them."

"Are you getting along okay at the university?"

"I guess so. Things are different here in America, certainly. I'm not quite used to everything yet."

They continued to chat, exchanging pleasantries as they nursed their coffees. Baekhyun gradually began to relax as Chanyeol talked to him about art and school. The time passed quickly; when the waitress brought their check Chanyeol immediately reached for his wallet.

"I've got it, Chanyeol," Baekhyun offered.

"Oh, no, Baek. I'm not about to let the university student pay."

Baekhyun laughed quietly, sweetly, and Chanyeol smiled.

"I'm twenty-seven years old, Chanyeol. I can pay for my coffee."

"Probably so," Chanyeol mused, "but this is my treat, along with this." Chanyeol reached down to pull a heart-shaped box of chocolates from his bag, setting it on the table before Baekhyun. "Part one of my Valentine's Day gift to you."

The gift, along with the casual statement, surprised Baekhyun; he stammered out a thank you as he reached out hesitantly to lay a hand on the box, gazing speechless at Chanyeol. Once more, the two were left with their eyes locked.

"Baek," Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun couldn't help but jump slightly. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

~*~

Chanyeol's bed was unmade, his room cluttered with various papers, boxes and chests, and articles of clothing. Cigarette butts lay scattered on the nightstand, which was stacked with books and envelopes, a digital clock trying to hold its ground in a tiny corner.

The mess didn't surprise Baekhyun. He'd been here before. Countless times, in fact. By now he knew the path to the bed and could make it in pitch darkness, with his eyes closed, backwards. He stepped gingerly, routinely, over the items littering the faded carpet, feeling Chanyeol's fingertips ghosting over his bare skin as he went.

He let himself fall back onto the wrinkled sheets, eyes straining in the darkness as he waited for Chanyeol to switch on the bedside lamp. He waited for what seemed like ages, sitting on the edge of the bed, listening to the soft rustlings of clothing being removed before the grungy yellow light illuminated the bed area.

Finally he was able to see Chanyeol, standing before him, smiling that sweet, innocent smile that made Baekhyun's heart jump. Though the sight of the other man was familiar, his own body still responded as if this were the first time, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, a warm pressure coiling in his abdomen. Chanyeol was gorgeous. Slender yet lightly muscled, a track star since high school, tall and confident, with those warm, welcoming green eyes.

Baekhyun swallowed, his gaze gradually lowering to rest on the impressive erection that laid flat against Chanyeol's tummy.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, his gentle voice husky with desire. He took a step toward the bed and Baekhyun leaned forward obligingly, raising his trembling hands to rest on Chanyeol's narrow hips.

Almost immediately, Chanyeol's sure fingers found their way into Baekhyun's black, silky hair. The touch sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine as he took the head of Chanyeol's erect shaft into his mouth. Chanyeol moaned lightly, more of an exhale than anything, running his hands through the dark locks. He bent his head to watch as Baekhyun worked his cock.

By now, Baekhyun was an expert by experience, though Chanyeol's had been the first and only penis he knew besides his own. He had learned quickly over the past year and knew just what to do to make Chanyeol peak in a mere few minutes. Starting from the base, Baekhyun ran his tongue along the sensitive veins that traveled up the underside of the man's cock before licking the slit at the tip and then sucking the whole head into his mouth, all the while gently fondling the tender sack that hung heavily below. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to build up a rhythm, gradually taking more of Chanyeol's seven inches into his mouth as he went. The wet squelching sounds he created as he worked and Chanyeol's sighs and moans never failed to arouse Baekhyun.

It took all Chanyeol had to keep from thrusting forward into the hot depths of Baekhyun's throat. He stared with lidded eyes and parted lips as his lover pleasured him.

"God, Baekhyun. That's it, baby. Damn, it feels so good."

The low, sensuous rumble of Chanyeol's voice gave Baekhyun goosebumps. He moaned into the man's cock, feeling his own arousal quiver without being touched.

"Oh, fuck," Chanyeol groaned. "I'm close, babe."

Baekhyun sucked with fervor, eager for his lover's hot essence in his mouth, but Chanyeol pushed him away gently.

Chuckling at the slightly disappointed look on the Baekhyun's face, Chanyeol said, "Sorry, Baek, I know. But I wanna save that for somewhere else."

Baekhyun stared up at him, those intense, dark almond-shaped eyes now filled with such wanton lust.

"Please, Chanyeol..."

The nearly-whispered plea made Chanyeol's stomach flip. He leaned down to kiss the other man, their tongues dancing. When they parted, breathlessly, Chanyeol nipped lightly at the shell of Baekhyun's ear. He growled hotly, "Lay back, baby," and Baekhyun obeyed with no further prompting, falling back onto the stack of pillows piled against the headboard. He spread his legs slightly, tantalizingly, exposing himself to Chanyeol.

The strawberry-blond climbed onto the bed before Baekhyun, taking a moment to regard his lover splayed before him. Baekhyun's body shape was shorter and thicker than his own, the man's biceps boasting a slight bulge from the physical strains of his job, a six-pack just noticeable on his flat stomach. His hair was healthy and darkly vibrant, long and styled in a way that framed his face. His expression was usually one of sheepishness, shyness, and perpetual apology, and it was this somehow charming feature that had drawn Chanyeol to Baekhyun in the first place.

Now, however, spread out on his back for Chanyeol, Baekhyun's expression was one of blatant desire. He shivered, eyes fluttering shut as Chanyeol's cool hands ran up his creamy white thighs, brushing teasingly around his thick, five-inch erection, which glistened with pre-cum. The hands continued their trek up his body, twirling about his navel, sliding across his smooth stomach, massaging his chest. He felt cold teeth brush against his perked nipple, and he let out a quick gasp. He grabbed a hold of Chanyeol's hair as the other man sucked and nibbled at his sensitive pink buds. Laying beneath him, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's dripping arousal brushing against his own. The friction was almost unbearable; he pushed his hips up against his lover's.

"Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun begged quietly, his back arching as Chanyeol's hungry mouth traveled up to his neck.

"Tell me what you want, Baek," Chanyeol purred. He kissed his way up along Baekhyun's jawline before reaching his lips, kissing him tenderly at first, but gradually with more passion as Baekhyun's legs wrapped about Chanyeol's waist.

"Inside," Baekhyun moaned once Chanyeol released his lips. "I want you inside me. Please."

Chanyeol grinned, staring into the eyes of the man below him. "Of course, babe," he murmured. "But I'll have some fun, first." He pressed their lips together again briefly before moving down Baekhyun's body, the tip of his tongue trailing along the flushed, heated skin as he went. When he came at last to his lover's erection, he lapped eagerly at the pre-cum that dripped down its length. Baekhyun's cock had a slight curve to it when erect, and, unlike Chanyeol, he was uncircumcised. Chanyeol took great pleasure in tenderly stroking and teasing him, toying with the foreskin, pulling at it gently as he suckled the very tip, as he did now.

Baekhyun cried out, his hips bucking up slightly as Chanyeol's hands and tongue continued to play with his cock. His hands grasped reflexively at the bedsheets once he felt the other man's hot, moist tongue probing at his entrance. He whimpered, opening his legs to allow Chanyeol more room.

Chanyeol's fingers clutched at Baekhyun's thighs, pressing the other man back down against the mattress as he flicked his tongue along the man's tight, puckered hole. He reveled in the triumph of making the usually quiet, mild-mannered Baekhyun gasp and cry out in ecstasy. Chanyeol's mouth moved back and forth, dividing attention between Baekhyun's eager ass and throbbing cock. He made use of his strong, flexible tongue, thrusting it inside his lover's ass and savoring the sweet whimpers he was rewarded with. He slid his hands along Baekhyun's legs up to his abdomen before bringing them back down to run along the length of Baekhyun's cock.

He was flushed almost crimson now, one hand tangled in Chanyeol's hair, the other pinching at his own nipple. He squealed when he felt Chanyeol's mouth engulf him fully, while at the same time thrusting two fingers into his wet, slick entrance.

"Chanyeol, no, please," he begged. "I'm going to come!"

The strawberry-blond sucked tightly on Baekhyun's cock like he would a lollipop; he released it from his mouth with a dull, audible pop. "That's alright," he said, kissing the sensitive head. "Come for me, babe."

Within a few moments Baekhyun was cumming hard, filling Chanyeol's mouth with thick jets of semen as he arched his back up off the bed. Chanyeol felt the fist in his hair tighten, felt the muscles around his fingers clench, and felt, of course, the hot cream shooting down his throat. Had he not been prepared he might have choked, but he was used to this by now, and he took in as much as could before letting the excess drip out of his mouth and down Baekhyun's softening length.

Baekhyun exhaled heavily, relaxing as he floated down from the height of his orgasm. He lay back limply against the pillows, lips parted as he panted lightly. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt Chanyeol move back up to kiss him, allowing him to taste the odd, deep taste of himself—of his cum, his ass, the sweat of his lustful body—on Chanyeol's tongue. Weakly, he raised his hands to rest on the other man's shoulders, closing his eyes once more. He heard the rummaging sounds made as Chanyeol reached out to dig through nightstand drawer, and he shivered with a knowing anticipation, already beginning to feel his cock twitch with the stirrings of revival.

Chanyeol kept Baekhyun's mouth busy with the kiss as he dug around for the lube, cursing himself for his clutter. His fingers grasped at various objects—crumpled pieces of paper, lighters, pens—before swatting them away. Eventually he reached back far enough and was able to feel the smooth little bottle at his fingertips; he pawed at it until he was able to clutch it fully in his hand. He snatched it out quickly, anxiously, releasing Baekhyun's lips as he did so.

Before Chanyeol could pour out the lube, Baekhyun laid a hand on his wrist to stop him. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sorry," Baekhyun apologized habitually. "Could I... Could I put it on you?"

The question, proposed in that lovely, quiet voice with such innocence sent a surge through Chanyeol's cock, which was already at full mast. He consented immediately, handing the purple bottle to his lover.

Baekhyun drizzled the lube onto his fingers and into his palm; the clear, jelly-like fluid began to warm slightly as he rubbed it along Chanyeol's long, hot cock. The dark-haired man watched Chanyeol's expression shift as he continued to stroke—the green eyes glazed, the brows furrowed, the soft, full lips opened as a deep, throaty groan escaped them.

"Damn, Baekhyun," Chanyeol hissed. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Please, do it," Baekhyun purred, revealing his fervor and anxiousness.

Baekhyun lifted his hips up of the bed, allowing Chanyeol to slide a few pillows beneath him so that he laid back at an angle. Chanyeol hovered over him, massaging his thighs and buttocks to relax him. Baekhyun exhaled deeply; he felt Chanyeol's cock just barely pressing against his entrance, teasing him.

"Hurry," he pleaded finally, and Chanyeol obliged, pushing the slippery head of his cock into Baekhyun, who sucked in a sharp breath. The strawberry-blond gradually thrust further and further in, pulling out a bit each time before slowly pushing in deeper. His low moans and Baekhyun's hitching gasps filled the cluttered room.

Once Chanyeol was buried to the hilt, he leaned forward so that he lay completely over Baekhyun, his breath tickling the other man's ear. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and hooked his ankles about his waist. The two were still for a moment, basking in the sensation, reveling in each other.

"Shit," Chanyeol breathed finally. "You're so fucking hot and tight, Baek, I can't wait anymore."

"I'm ready," Baekhyun said. He moved his hands up to tangle his fingers once more in Chanyeol's hair. "Fuck me, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol withdrew, with excruciating deliberation, almost to the point of pulling out completely before thrusting back in with a force that made the mattress springs screech. He buried his face in the nook of Baekhyun's neck as he continued to move his hips, plunging forth into the incredible heat.

He heard Baekhyun's voice in his ear—a voice so low and quiet it was often barely audible—crying out in ecstasy, moaning the same words over and over as he begged for more. But the word that most frequently escaped his lips in a rush of breath was, "Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun's trembling hands slid about Chanyeol's back and clutched at his shoulders; his toes clenched with each forward rock of the strawberry-blond's hips. His eyes shut tight as the heat and pressure enveloped him, made him see stars behind his eyelids. He felt his heartbeat thudding hard in his chest, felt Chanyeol prop himself up to watch him, felt the gliding fingers caressing his collar, neck, and cheek. Baekhyun's hands fell away from Chanyeol's shoulders to claw at the bedsheets.

"Look at me, Baekhyun," Chanyeol panted, and Baek forced his eyes open to meet Chanyeol's steady green stare.

"I'm c-close," the raven-haired man managed to sputter out, his parted lips dry from panting and moaning, his weakening legs beginning to unfasten themselves from around Chanyeol's waist.

Chanyeol continued to thrust into Baekhyun, sweat rolling down his temple and chest. A familiar tightening in his abdomen quickened his motion and pushed a growl from his throat. He reached to lace his fingers with Baekhyun's, whose moans had turned to feeble gasping as he, too, neared his climax.

"Inside," Baekhyun whimpered. "C-cum inside, please...!"

"Ah, fuck, babe," Chanyeol grunted, clenching his teeth. "Cum with me."

Chanyeol released one of Baekhyun's hands to reach down and stroke the man's neglected erection in time with his thrusts.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cried, back arching up off the bed.

"Shit, Baek...ah!"

They came together, Chanyeol thrusting one last time into Baekhyun before filling him with his thick essence, Baekhyun sending a stream of cum onto his stomach and Chanyeol's hand. Their sharp cries broke the air of Chanyeol's bedroom, which was stifling with the heat of their bodies.

Slowly the two men came back down to earth. For the second time that day, Baekhyun's body went limp on the bed; he licked his lips, bringing a shaky palm up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Chanyeol slumped over his lover, allowing his spent cock to soften before pulling out slowly, releasing a thick stream of his cum from Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun moaned lowly as he felt Chanyeol's semen drizzle from his entrance. He nuzzled into the other man, who rolled from on top of him to cuddle up against him, taking him into his arms.

"Thank you, Chanyeol," Baek sighed softly. "For everything today."

Chanyeol chuckled, smoothing Baekhyun's damp hair, brushing it away from his face. "You don't have to thank me, Baek," he said. "I do what I do because I want to. Because I want you. Because I love you."

Chanyeol laid a kiss along the side of Baekhyun's mouth, and the other man turned his head so that their lips caught.

"Aishiteru," Baekhyun murmured, cupping Chanyeol's cheek in his hand, and Chanyeol grinned, touching their foreheads together. They snuggled against each other, a comfortable silence wrapping around them, the light of their afterglow gradually dimming.

"You know," Baekhyun said after a while, "in Japan, Valentine's Day is different than how I've noticed things are in America. Here, the men buy the women chocolates and gifts, but back home, it's the women that give chocolate to the men they like."

Chanyeol laughed. "Are you saying I'm the girl then, since I got you chocolate?"

"I suppose so," Baekhyun smiled infectiously. "But I'll take your chocolate as a home made-choco, and you can expect this favor returned on White Day this year."

The two kissed again, Chanyeol chuckling into Baekhyun's lips.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chanyeol."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, babe."


End file.
